


Adore You

by bubble_bobb



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Yanan hated how Changgu always made him feel. He hated how fast he responded to every single one of his touches. Every single one of his kisses. He hated and loved him for it. He loved everything about Changgu but this was a special thing





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm back  
> I'm currently working on another Pentagon fanfic so i'm sorry this one is so short.  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes and i love ya <3

Yanan hated how Changgu always made him feel. He hated how fast he responded to every single one of his touches. Every single one of his kisses. He hated and loved him for it. He loved everything about Changgu but this was a special thing.

 

 --

 

 "Yan you've been here for two days and don't try to tell me that you're not tired because I can see it."

 

 "I'm working."

 

Yanan groaned and rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the elder. Changgu sighed as he pulled Yanan away from the table causing him to whine like a child. The younger looked up to meet Changgu's eyes and immediately melted from his loving gaze and sad smile.

 

"Yanan, you hardly smile anymore, come home with me."

 

Yanan nodded dumbly and Changgu turned around and headed for the door but before he could go any further he heard a creek and a hand grabbed his forearm and turned him back around. Yanan's lips were pressed against his in seconds and Changgu smiled. Changgu rested his hands on Yanan's waist, Yanan wrapping his own around his neck. The younger pulled away and pressed his forehead against the shorter boy's one.

 

 "I'm sorry, Gu."

 

 "Don't be sorry…“

 

Changgu smiled at the younger.

 

“… let's just go home."

 

 --

 

 Changgu would do anything to calm Yanan down. He would do everything just so that his Yanan would be okay by the end of the day. He loved and adored him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him, ever.

 

\--

 

 Yanan's back arched off the bed as he felt another lubed finger enter him. He fisted the sheets tightly and bit his lip to keep himself down from moaning. Changgu looked up at him and traced the line of the younger's bottom lip causing Yanan to shift his eyes towards him. Yanan opened his mouth and let the older trace his tongue with his fingers before removing them and kissing him softly.

 

 Yanan warped his arms around the older's neck, pulling him close and wrinkling his nose and throwing his head back when he felt Changgu brush against his prostate slightly.

 

 "F-Fuck... do it again, p-please.."

 

 Changgu looked down and then moved to face the younger boy and smirked.

 

"Like this?"

 

 He curled his fingers inside of the younger making him only nod urgently and open his mouth. After few more seconds the younger slowly opened his eyes and looked at the older.

 

 "Please, please, I can't wait anymore."

 

 The elder removed the fingers from inside of Yanan causing him to whimper at the feeling of emptiness. He spread the boy’s legs a little and lined himself with the other's entrance and looked at the younger again pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

"Ready?"

 

 "Always."

 

 Changgu pushed himself inside of the younger boy's heat slowly and pressed his forehead against Yanan's.

 

"Ow....  easy, please."

 

 "I'm sorry baby, i'll be gentle."

 

 Changgu kissed the younger and waited for him to give him a sign that he could move. Yanan then wrapped his long legs around the older boy's waist and looked him in the eyes and nodded, tapping his hand. Changgu then started moving his hips against the younger boy's. Changgu leaned down, kissing down the boy’s chest and stomach. Yanan whimpered and Changgu smiled, moving to Yanan’s ear.

 

“You’re so beautiful.“

 

Changgu whispered before biting lightly at his earlobe. Changgu’s kisses moved from his ear to his jaw and neck, sucking at it lightly. Yanan wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

 

 Changgu picked up his pace and moved much faster causing the younger to cry out for more and the head board to bang against the wall, they were sure the others will hear them. At this point they moved as one. Changgu slid his hand down Yanan's thigh and grabbed the underside gently and lifted it up for better access. Changgu went deeper making  Yanan's moans louder. Changgu groaned out in pleasure as well as how Yanan clenched around him.

 

"Gu...  fuck...  I think i'm close."

 

Changgu nodded and sped up to push himself closer as well but he wanted Yanan to come first so that he could have him inside when he did. Yanan cried out in pleasure and pressed a kiss to the boy's jaw and then another one and then to his neck.

 

 "Don't ever leave me, please."

 

 Changgu shut his eyes tighter and his heart skipped a beat. He wrapped his free hand around the younger, pressing their bodies closer together.

 

"I wouldn't even think about it baby."

 

Yanan let a out breathless moan as he came on his stomach and chest, Changgu groaned and pushed in one last time, filling the younger up. Changgu pulled out slowly and his chest tightened as he realized that Yanan came untouched.

 

 "I..  l-love you."

 

 Yanan choked out as he laid down onto the bed with heavy pants leaving his lips. Changgu slowly laid next to him. The older turned to his side, lifting one of his hands up to Yanan's hair and stroking it gently continuing down to his face.

 

"I love you too babe, so much."


End file.
